


【星鬼】直男互助计划

by sarumi520



Category: oxlxs
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarumi520/pseuds/sarumi520





	【星鬼】直男互助计划

朱星杰是一个喜欢胸大腰细漂亮辣妹的直男。  
王琳凯也是。  
但这似乎并不妨碍他们在通州的公寓里喝到醺醉，从最近的创作和行程，讨论到新认识的妹子和某些带颜色的话题，直至脑袋里混混沌沌像威士忌浸泡过的棉花糖，在酒精和荷尔蒙的作用下觉得对方顺眼得可以一起做些快活事。  
朱星杰凑近王琳凯，似醉非醉，微微眯起的眼睛带着点慵懒笑意。新染的湛蓝发色在吊灯下显出漂亮色泽，却比不得眼里光斑，如散乱雪里的揉碎星子。喉间低语，似塞壬之歌引诱，“我们是不是偶尔也该发泄一下了？”  
空气中涌动着暧昧的化学反应，王琳凯不甚清明地眨眨眼睛，嘴唇就撞了上去，唇齿间磕磕碰碰，舌尖吮到的是洋酒的辛辣微甜，带着耳朵也通红发烫。动作有些急躁，舌尖乱窜仍被对方捕获，动情舔吮走混杂酒液的津甜。  
一吻结束后，唇间勾连的银丝被干脆地舔掉，嘴唇因亲吻而显得红润发亮。扎着小辫的少年歪歪头，笑得几分顽劣，“谁在上面？”  
“小屁孩乖乖躺好就行了。”朱星杰凑过去顺着挺翘弧线托住对方的臀，揉捏几下软肉，觉得隔着牛仔裤触感粗砺不够过瘾，干脆解开他裤链，一拽脱到膝盖窝。  
“原来杰哥你想要玩骑乘自己动啊——唔……”王琳凯故意歪曲原意，而当对方隔着内裤开始舔吻鼓囊一团的阴茎时，还是忍不住倒吸了口气。  
湿润的触感从下方传来，感觉醉意更汹涌地向本就不那么清醒的自己袭来。此刻的朱星杰对王琳凯来说，是引诱浮士德的撒旦，也是掌控梦境的墨菲斯。他听到对方低沉的嗓音在耳旁沙沙地响，带着些许笑意，“如果待会你还有力气想这些的话，你可以试试看。”  
舌尖沿着性器轮廓舔舐下去，直到一部分布料被唾液和前列腺液浸湿，才拉下束缚直接含住已经抬头的阴茎。浅浅吞吐间，还用舌尖挑逗着敏感的冠状沟，把王琳凯拉入晕眩的快感漩涡。  
朱星杰嘴里含得满满涨涨，满是调笑地抬起眼看少年一眼，舌尖绕着茎身煽情地舔了最后两下，吐出湿淋淋的性器，滚烫地缠住对方视线，“自己把衣服撩上去”  
王琳凯眼睛里的水意晃了晃，听话地掀开卫衣下摆。对方的鼻尖凑近，热切呼吸洒在小腹上，微微酥痒，却也更叫人生出几分旖旎遐想，不知道会在这场性事里以怎样一种方式被彻底融化。被轻轻吻住小腹的时候，下身甚至兴奋地往上翘了翘。  
腹部不曾晒过日光，白皙的肌肤上甚至有一点漂亮的肌肉纹路，这让王琳凯看上去像是牛奶味的硬糖，光是凑近就有甜腻的奶甜味。朱星杰一手按住那纤瘦腰身，掌心温柔而色情地摩挲着腰侧，同时俯身舔舐起那肚脐眼，感觉舌尖挑逗时身下的细微颤抖，唇边笑意更浓，连带着眼角也泛开贝加尔湖畔的涟漪，“这就受不了啦？”。  
“屁话怎么那么多呢，”王琳凯一下挣起来，翻身压住朱星杰就吻上去。少年的吻热烈又莽撞，最后齿尖咬在对方唇瓣，“不行就我来。”舔舔嘴唇，行云流水地把上衣脱了扔到旁边，还往对方要命的部位上蹭。  
情欲就像倒进高脚杯里的起泡酒，微甜的发酵气泡往上浮。明明彼此都心知肚明，只是用酒精当借口解决彼此过剩的性欲，每一次却真如情人缠绵，接吻的时候都格外动情。  
朱星杰把对方绷在腿间的内裤顺势往下拉到脚踝，优哉游哉伸手环住王琳凯的腰，指腹从后腰沿着脊背线条，如弹奏琴键般轻轻按弄，“这么想要了？嗯？”。对方小声嘟囔说“痒”，便把他抱得更紧些，“是这里痒？还是——”手指便点点脊骨，又滑到双臀之间，“这里？”  
被王琳凯恼羞成怒地咬了一口嘴角，朱星杰也不急恼，如果说他是猎人，那眼前的赤裸羔羊，就是他今夜的猎物，他有的是时间狩猎。从沙发缝里摸出润滑剂和安全套，才支起身凑过去送上一个湿热的吻，眼睛似笑非笑地盯着对方看，“你自己来？”  
王琳凯没有扭捏的意思，毕竟及时行乐才是正道，爽快地下巴一点，接过润滑液倒在手里就往后穴探。努力打开自己的感觉并没有那么好受，指尖湿淋淋地扩开紧绷的穴肉，由于姿势的原因还不得不撅起点臀，才能伸进更深处。  
这刚好为朱星杰提供了方便，从两侧伸手揉住绵软臀肉，随意揉捏把玩间，偶尔绕回前方帮他撸弄几下阴茎，把对方因细碎快感咬住下唇的模样收入眼底——少年细细喘着，按到自己前列腺的时候大腿都是抖的，偏要逞强重新撑起，微张着通红欲滴的唇，“好了，来吧”。  
朱星杰撸动几下茎身把套戴上，掰开臀肉顶进龟头一截，开口哄时嗓子还有点哑，“放松点”。对方的肉壁仿佛有生命力似的吮吸着自己的下身，人眼里却隐约泛着水光，哼哼唧唧说着“让我缓会”不敢往下坐，还得舔着耳朵耐心劝诱，才肯借自己的力吞下全部。  
“先别动..唔..”王琳凯不自觉地夹紧了后方，感觉硬度后突然有些发怵，向他哥投去求助的眼神也无济于事，小心翼翼抽离那根滚烫物什再由重力坐下，一次就几乎耗光了全身力气。更何况朱星杰还撑起身，埋在胸前舔舐着乳尖，酥酥麻麻散走自己大部分精神，只觉得欲望像摇晃过度的罐装可乐喷溢泛滥，绵密浪潮从脚尖蔓延到头顶倾覆全身。  
朱星杰的舌尖绕着一颗樱桃打转，唇齿离开时对方还不满足，拖长了尾音撒娇着“杰哥你再舔舔”，眼睛亮得像是色泽通透的碎钻，诱着人把他成熟果实尝透。  
直到朱星杰把挺立的小果重新含吮进口中，用牙齿轻轻摩擦着那一小点嫩肉，王琳凯才像只被撸顺毛的猫咪，餍足地喘着，揉起他哥的短发。感觉胸前舌尖湿润，体内那根粗硕深顶得近乎失重，腰因快感软了又软，干脆双手一撒，湿湿亮亮地看向他哥，“我动不了啦。”  
朱星杰眸眼弯起，两颊陷进好看的沟壑，在对方乳粒上亲一口。本是眉眼线条锋利的，偏偏笑起来是湖山化冻，一腔爱欲明明朗朗，仿佛维纳斯在他眼里诞生，“那就别动，交给我。”  
于是双手扶住王琳凯的腰，凭着身体默契一下又深又重地往里顶。感觉对方双腿颤颤，甬道收缩着夹紧了自己，就知道找准了敏感点，便又抱紧下意识要逃开强烈快感的少年，由着他已经湿滑的阴茎蹭着自己，狠狠又操进去，“腿再分开点宝贝”。  
“唔嗯…杰哥好棒…”王琳凯一开始还有余力凑过来要个湿吻，用娇憨的鼻音说上一两句骚话，很快却被操弄得酸酸胀胀，只能呜呜咽咽地哭喘，完全遵循着本能配合对方的插入。狂风骤雨般的快感冲刷着全身，让他变得像被雨淋湿的小兽，像被巧克力热浆融化的奶油，像被舌尖含化了的草莓硬糖，“嗯呜……哈啊……慢点…不行……”  
“你把我咬得好紧。”又热又窄的后穴吸裹着朱星杰，连带着呼吸也粗重几分。阳具干得快而准，囊袋啪啪地拍着对方的屁股，粘腻滑液因着这激烈的情事顺着交合处往下淌，在沙发上留下淫靡湿痕，又被性器搅拌着泛起一点泡沫。光是生理的快感就爽得近乎头皮发麻，更别说男性的征服欲作祟，看着对方因为自己眼角湿红，可能再多顶一下就会哭出声的模样，理智也似乎在兴奋间流失。  
肉体痴缠，情欲横生，鼻息交混间都是粉色潮雾。两个人被快感席卷着，坠入天堂还是地狱都不知，他们拥有的只有此刻不顾一切的欢愉。  
王琳凯坐在朱星杰身上没个支撑，前列腺被反复顶弄得塌着身子就要往下滑，只勉强抓住了沙发表面的布料，张着嘴巴呻吟声都是飘的。被直起身来的对方咬住薄薄耳尖时更是受不了，浑身一抖彻底头脑空白，阴茎射出一大股白液，“呜嗯！”  
朱星杰还没射，对上王琳凯水淋淋的双眸，伸手把人黏糊糊地搂在怀里，加快了速度挺动。对方还沉浸在高潮里出不来，往里猛操的时候，后穴因极端的快感而痉挛地咬着自己，喘息也不免变得急促，把持不了多久便几下深入射在他体内。  
沙发上被他俩弄得狼藉，朱星杰把装着精液的套打个结扔到垃圾桶，再拿过纸巾帮彼此擦了一下体液。王琳凯瘫在沙发上缓了一会，眼睛滴溜溜一转，勾起嘴角，拿软绵无力的手肘戳他一下，“爽吗？要不看看a片待会继续？”  
“你这个小鬼真要把我榨干啊？”朱星杰笑着把揉成团的纸巾扔到一边，“我奉陪到底好吧”。


End file.
